my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Smokewing
Smokewing is a male teen dragon and Spike's younger brother. Personality Of all of his brothers, he is the one with the most reasonable. Skills As a dragon, he can breath fire and, later, when he get wings, fly. He also has some singing abilities. Spike says that Smokewing is, between his brothers, one of the best flyers, choosing him to participate with him in the Gauntlet of Fire. He also says that Smokewing is a great spotter. Relationships Family Spike, Flambeau, Nitelite, Hardscale and Toothy They are his brothers, with Spike, Flambeau and Nitelite being older and the rest being younger. Although he only met Spike later, he has a close relationship with all of them, respecting them and doing everything he can to help them, just like when Spike asked him to help him win the Gauntlet of Fire to save ponies. Family Description in the Saga Backgroud Before he and his brothers had hatched, Spike's egg is lost and so Smokewing and the others born without him. Spike Finds His Family He and his brothers goes to Melody's studio to become singers and then they are reunited with their older brother, Spike. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox It's revealed in "One-Tail Awakes" that he and his brothers had been in a journey and that after it, they (with the exception of Spike) returned to the Burning Palisades. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Smokewing and his brothers go spend the holidays in Ponyville with Twilight and her family, sleeping in the caves near Ponyville. At Heart's Warming Eve, Smokewing and his brothers watch the pangeant of Ponyville. In “The New Dragon King”, Smokewing, just like the rest of the dragons, is called by the Dragon Lord. After meeting with Spike, they all go to the Dragon Lands, where the current Dragon Lord Torch tells them it is time for him to step down and so a new Dragon King will be chosen in a competition called the Gauntlet of Fire. The competition is a treacherous race to claim a bloodstone scepter from a volcano. With the call of the Dragon Lord answered, Smokewing and his brothers return to normal and his oldest brother plans to return, until he listen the dragons’ plans for when they become Dragon King, particularly Garble’s, and decides to compete, as he realized the danger the Pony World would be in if any of the competitors win, getting the help of Flambeau and Smokewing. In the first leg of the Gauntlet, the competitors are tasked with navigating water geysers and flying toward the volcano island. When one of the competitors falls into the water and sinks, Smokewing and his brothers save her from drowning and carry her to the island. This competitor is revealed to be Princess Ember in disguise, determined to show her father that there is more to being a leader than strength and size. After Spike proposes to her that they work together to navigate the Gauntlet's obstacles and she hesitantly agrees, they navigate together through the obstacles to the next leg of the Gauntlet. Through their teamwork, they make it through a tunnel of stalagmite and crystal traps. At the end of the second leg, Smokewing almost falls into a very hot lava pool, but he is saved by his brothers. Ember asks why Spike and Flambeau would risk everything to save him, and Spike says, beyond being brothers, "that's what friends do". Because of their differences in philosophies, Ember decides to end her partnership with Smokewing and the others and navigate the rest of the Gauntlet of Fire by herself. As Spike, Flambeau, and Smokewing continue through the maze-like volcanic tunnels, they make it to the center of the volcano, where the bloodstone scepter waits to be claimed. Unfortunately, Garble is right behind them. Before he can do anything, Ember comes to help them, admitting to herself that the two of them are indeed friends. While Ember, Flambeau and Smokewing hold off Garble, Spike goes to retrieve the scepter, doing so and becoming the new Dragon King. He then sees Spikes nominating Ember Dragon Lord. After Spike says goodbye to Ember, he and his brothers, except for Spike, return to the Burning Palisades. In "The Firt Confrontation", it's revealed that Smokewing was placed in the commando unit under Shadow Claw's leadership. When they set up a base camp, mokewing revies the plan with Shadow, while the others set traps. These measures do not stop an attack, yet Smokewing is quick to engage the hostile forces. He discovers that they are actually allies, forced to attack them by Sand Threads. Smokewing releases them with Shadow Claw and, after getting them medical attention, regroups with the rest of his unit. He helps Dark Knight to knock down Rothbart and Sand Threads so Ivory could capture them. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Smokewing is with Dark Knight and another pegasus when he is attacked by King Sombra who is with other reincarnated beings. They are saved by Shining Armor and his Third Unit. In "Battleground", Smokewing reunites with Shadow Claw and the rest of the unit, rejoining it. In "Breaking the Crystal", Smokewing and his team are pursued and paralysed by Grover's Poison Mist, but before Grover can kill them, Gael arrived and intercepted his attack. With this, Smokewing and the others are taken to the medical unit for treatment. In "The Fall of the Centaur", he watches Rothbart's soul ascending along with Ivory. In "The Alliance Assemble", Smokewing arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Smokewing and the other dragons try to protect the Alliance from the wooden spikes with their fire. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Smokewing and his brothers (except for Spike) are based on the Dragons of Enchancia from the series Sofia the First. Category:Dragons Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters